


Just Want You To Know

by GenimHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sterica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenimHale/pseuds/GenimHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Derek and Scott left to talk and Stiles had to take care of Erica. (Set in Restraint after Erica has a seizure)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Want You To Know

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still having strong Sterica feels so I went for a cute fluffy one this time instead of hot and saucy) - Title from The Reason by Hoobastank

‘Most of the venom is out now,’ Derek informed them ‘She’ll heal but it might take a while with the blood loss. We just need to keep her conscious so there aren’t any complications,’ He dropped her arm down to her side. Erica flinched in Stiles’ arms as he held her off the floor in an effort to make her more comfortable.   
‘Scott, we need to talk. Outside,’ Derek said bluntly, standing up and walking out of the abandoned rail cart, Scott following behind him.  
‘Wait! How do I keep her awake?’ Stiles yelled after them but neither responded, though he knew with their werewolf hearing that it was a choice not to reply.   
‘Stiles? Is that you?’ she murmured softly.   
‘Yeah it’s me,’ he replied ‘How are you?’  
‘It hurts. A lot,’ she whimpered and, on instinct, Stiles drew her closer into his chest and wrapped his arms tighter round her, as if he could protect her from the pain.   
‘It’s okay. You’ll start healing soon. Then it will stop hurting,’ he reassured her as best as he could.  
‘Talk to me,’ she insisted. ‘Tell me something, anything. Tell me about you,’   
‘What about me? My name is Stiles, I’m 16 and I play lacrosse,’   
‘Something more interesting,’ she sighed, wincing when it caused her arm to shift.   
‘My best friend is a werewolf?’ he added  
‘Something I don’t know,’ she groaned in pain. He thought for a few seconds before speaking.  
‘For the past few months I’ve had a huge crush on this girl,’ she opened her mouth to interrupt him but he held up a finger. ‘Hear me out; we might as well spend this time bonding Catwoman. No the girl isn’t Lydia; I’ve liked her since like 3rd grade. No this girl was someone entirely different,’   
‘What was she like?’ Erica asked him, intrigued. It was a well-known fact that Stiles had some serious unrequited love for Lydia Martin so the knowledge that he was capable of liking someone else interested her.  
‘Well she was really sweet. No one really spoke to her, I didn’t really speak to her but I didn’t avoid her either. We had one lesson together. But when people did speak to her, it was to tease her or bully her or laugh at her and when I saw it happening I wanted to stop it, to help her but I’m 140 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones and avoid even slight conflict so I’d just try ignoring it. I think I saw her smile once in that time,’ Stiles spoke softly as he thought about this girl. ‘Then she changed. One day she ended up in hospital after a fall, she had medical conditions, and I remember as the ambulance was on its way, I was the one in front of her and she was clutching at my hand like her life depended on it, I think she needed some support to keep her calmer. But I don’t think she realised that guy was me. Anyway after that she changed. I mean I still like her now; she’s still her as much as she tries to hide it but I just wonder if she’d be so different if I had let her know how I felt. I can’t help but wonder if I’d have approached her, maybe she’d have stayed as she was before because she wouldn’t have thought she was alone,’ Erica watched him with wide eyes and she saw the torture this thought brought to him.   
‘Why didn’t you tell her? You don’t hide your feelings for Lydia,’ she pointed out.  
‘No but with Lydia it’s different. It’s a given with her that she will never like me back and I know that but with this girl, I didn’t know what to think. Her opinion was completely hidden to me because we never spoke and I preferred to live with the idea she might like me and I was content with not knowing if I was right,’   
‘I think,’ she selected her words carefully. ‘that even if you had told her, she would’ve still changed. I think she might have changed for her, for her health rather than her loneliness and that was just another perk for her,’   
‘Do you think that?’ he speculated and she nodded.   
‘I’m happy for her now, she’s more popular which she seems happy with and she has some new-found self-confidence and for some reason, I find new her more approachable. But I just don’t want her to go too far in trying to be perfect because I know underneath she’s the same girl I liked to begin with,’ Stiles shook himself out of it and apologised.   
‘Its fine, I liked hearing about it,’ Erica smiled. They sat in silence for a while until a yelp of pain escaped Erica’s mouth.   
‘What is it?’ Stiles asked frantically, panicking.   
‘I’m fine,’ she said, breathing through clenched teeth ‘The bone in my arm, its healing but it was a clean break. It needs to shift back into place first,’ Stiles relaxed slightly but watched helplessly as Erica arched her back in pain. As she shuddered, Stiles pulled her into a sitting position between his legs so she was leaning backwards on his chest.   
‘It’s okay. A few minutes and it will all be over,’ he promised her as a animalistic cry tore its way out of her throat, ‘A few minutes,’ he repeated, locking his arms around her waist as she jolted against him. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and she looked across at him with agony-filled eyes.   
‘I’m not a perfect person Stiles,’ she admitted to him. ‘I’m not trying to be. Before I was weak and now I’m a bitch. I know that,’   
‘You aren’t a bitch,’ he insisted  
‘Stiles, you don’t have to lie. I knocked you out with part of your car and threw you in a dumpster, I’ve manipulated you to get information and I’ve played as many guys as I could since I turned,’ she told him.  
‘Yeah but I don’t blame you. I never helped you when you were human, why should you have any reason to be nice to me?’ he replied  
‘Because you didn’t laugh at me either. And you were my anchor for my last seizure. You were right, I didn’t know it was you, in fact I had thought it was Scott since he caught me,’ she shrugged. ‘Has Scott ever mentioned mating to you? Oh not like that mating,’ she sighed and rolled her eyes at Stiles reaction.   
‘No he hasn’t what about it?’   
‘Well werewolves can have mates. It’s not of that sappy Imprinting stuff like Twilight and to be honest, it isn’t even ‘fate’ or pre-decided,’ she explained.  
‘So how do they get a mate?’ Stiles asked, intrigued  
‘It’s based off interaction close to the change. If within the week before the change or the weeks after the change the person has a – well I’m not sure how to describe it,’ she bit her lip while thinking. Take Allison and Scott for example, she kept him stable with his heart rate and so he felt something towards her and this chemical in the werewolf brain or something locks onto that feeling and the pair are mated. I personally thought it must suck because that means you can mate with someone who doesn’t love you back and you have no control because you’ll be too far gone by the time you realise it,’   
‘Right so it’s like to do with safety? Like Scott felt safe and secure and calm with Allison meaning that he mated,’ Stiles speculated  
‘Exactly,’ she nodded.  
‘Did Derek explain this to you?’ he asked and she nodded again. ‘Why?’  
‘I think it was a warning. So that I knew what could happen with my feeling when I’m a newly-turned wolf. Apparently it doesn’t really happen to mature wolves because they have already learnt to cope and they are less prone to producing the chemical,’   
‘Why are you telling me this?’ Stiles asked her with slight confusion ‘I mean, I’m human and Scott’s already mated so it’s no use surely?’   
‘Remember I said it can also happen before? That’s when the person retains that feeling as they are turned. For example, if a girl was, I don’t know, having a seizure and there was a guy there and he was talking to her, looking after her and being her anchor then that night in the hospital she was bitten but during the bite, her brain was thinking about the anchor…’ she trailed off  
‘She would mate with him,’ Stiles finished her sentences slowly as the realisation set in. ‘So we’re…’ she nodded. ‘Does Derek know?’  
‘He does now, I’m sure he started listening as soon as I started talking about mating. And Scott would’ve joined once he heard Allison’s name,’ she predicted. Stiles glanced down at Erica’s arm.  
‘You’ve healed,’ he pointed out.  
‘Thank God,’ she grinned ‘I can finally get up,’ Stiles stood up before offering a hand to Erica and pulling her up alongside him. She smiled at him but her legs gave out from underneath her and she collapsed. Luckily, Stiles was beside her in a flash and caught her before she hit the ground. Scott and Derek appeared, alerted by Erica’s and Stiles’ panic. Derek approached to lift her up but Stiles’ stopped him.  
‘I’ve got this,’ he said, and placed an arm behind her knees and the other remained around her waist as he held her in his arms.   
‘I guess I haven’t recovered from the blood loss yet,’ she chuckled softly and rested her head against his chest.  
‘Where should I put her?’ Stiles asked Derek. He waved a hand in the direction of the couch which Erica had ordered to be there since she had to train there. Stiles carried Erica over and the two wolves watched him intently, unsure of his reaction to Derek’s attempt to assist him. As he went to stand up, she clutched at his shirt with both hands and shook her head.  
‘Stiles, can I talk to you?’ Derek asked and Stiles looked apprehensive. ‘Let me rephrase that. Stiles get outside now, we need to talk,’ he smirked. At first, Stiles straightened his back after Erica let go of his shirt but she turned her vice-like grip to his hand and he glanced down at her. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and it brought a smile to his face. She looked like old Erica, he thought and his eyes met Derek’s.   
‘No thanks, I’m staying here,’ he told him, kneeling down on the floor next to the couch.   
‘You know I’m not hurt anymore,’ she pointed out, ‘You can lay on here with me. In fact that’s what I want,’   
With his help, she sat up and Stiles’ slid in behind her so she was resting against his chest, between his legs again. Scott and Derek watched this whole exchange until Erica narrowed her eyes at them.   
‘Is there something you want?’ she asked with raised eyebrows ‘No? Then go,’ she demanded and Stiles was shocked when they both just left. ‘I don’t think Derek really wants to discuss the mating thing,’ she explained to Stiles.  
They lay together comfortably and Stiles allowed his hands to fall to tracing swirled patterns on the back of her hand.   
‘I’m sorry that I hurt you,’ she finally said and Stiles glanced down. ‘I know it was a while ago but I’m sorry. But even afterward, you didn’t dislike me. In the library early, Scott went to Allison and Matt instantly but you came to me. Even though I haven’t been nice to you. Why?’   
‘Did you even listen to me earlier? I like you Erica, isn’t that a reason?’   
‘I guess so. You know, when you pulled me into your arms and held me, I recognised the feel as my anchor. I remembered how you felt on the night of my last seizure,’ she spoke dreamily.   
‘Where do we go from here? I’m new to this whole mating process. Is it like…love?’  
‘I don’t know how to describe it really but it’s not some overly sappy bullshit like love at first sight. It’s just like when something happens, something as simple as holding me like this, it sparks this feeling inside me and when you go, so does the feeling and I miss it. I miss you,’   
‘So I’m in this wolf thing to the end now?’ he chuckled slightly. ‘Well I can already tell this won’t be easy but I’m definitely up for it. And I take it Derek doesn’t have a mate so we’ll just have to figure this out as it goes along, won’t we?’ he decided and she smiled. Stiles smiled as well and pressed his lips against her temple.


End file.
